


Clarity

by shxme



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Barebacking, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, Light D/s, M/M, oops! all smut, this is CONSENSUAL, this is spirit blossom skins btw, thresh likes the sound of his own voice, yone just doesn't like him very much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme
Summary: The demon sighs, disappointed, and the touch on Yone’s horn turns rougher, a firm hand gripping around the base of it. Controlling. “Don’t be quiet, you could be so muchmorethan that.”
Relationships: Thresh/Yone, Yone/Thresh, Yone/Thresh (League of Legends)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 143





	Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> hey im back with more smut. :p 
> 
> this is loosely inspired by something i saw drawn by @spicy_silver on twitter but as always i'm far too shy to tag people. 
> 
> i should probably have waited until yone completely came out to post this. :0 sorry its not the most polished :p
> 
> wELP, hope it's hot.

Sharp, self-destructive longing. The unknown is an empty embrace around him. Something he can almost feel if he tries to focus.  
Focus is not something he’s looking for. Every waking moment he’s spent concentrating but if he hunts for clarity now his mask will slip—and Yone will feel guilty.

A bead of sweat rolls down his neck. He can’t _see._ In the dark nothing is certain, not even life and death. Any possibility becomes one and the same. How long has he been here? Bound and blindfolded on a bed he can hardly feel in a world he can barely understand. Time seems to lose all meaning, especially here in this place. 

“What could you be thinking about?” A voice teases, close to his ear, and Yone jerks away, surprised. His movement is limited, wrists tied up above him with something soft and intangible. 

“Your old life?” Wind on his cheek. He shivers, twisting in an attempt to figure out where the voice—the _demon_ —is attacking from. “Perhaps your death.” Goading, the last word comes out dangerously loving. Yone grits his teeth and flexes his arms. Every sound is louder. Every sensation is sharper without his sight.

A finger traces along the curve of one of his blue horns. “Perhaps—are you thinking about—me?”

 _It’s difficult to think about anything else._ But Yone bites his tongue. Silence is exactly what Thresh doesn’t want so it’s exactly what he’ll get. 

The demon sighs, disappointed, and the touch on Yone’s horn turns rougher, a firm hand gripping around the base of it. Controlling. “Don’t be quiet, you could be so much _more_ than that.” 

What’s duty mean in the world of the dead? Yone doesn’t know. For a lifetime he’d chased his brother, bound by family and the cost of commitment. Now he’s chasing something else. Driven by nothing except gross greed and inescapable desire. 

A _collector_. Thresh’s other hand presses flat against the center of his chest and Yone can only revel in his soft touch for a moment before sharp claws dig into his skin. He stifles his yelp, hissing instead between clenched teeth. 

“Poor lost soul.” He can hear the mocking smile. Is he bleeding? Yone feels like he could be, in some way. The demon’s fingers trail down his chest, drawing lines of startling ice on his body. Lower and lower until they find what they’re looking for. 

“In need of—” Cold fingers around his cock. Yone gasps. “Guidance.” 

He struggles to get his hands loose and closes his legs but they knock into Thresh—who’s found his home there, between his thighs. How did this happen? Yone can’t help the tiny groan that escapes him this time when Thresh’s thumb digs into the tip of his cock. 

“That’s it,” the demon crows. He always sounds vaguely patronizing and it drives Yone mad. “I’m so—” The grip on his horn is finally released. “ _Pleased_ that you wandered home to me.” He sounds so _close._ Yone can picture him leaning above him. Derisive, decisive, wicked. He doesn’t respond.

“Imagine if you hadn’t strayed off the path.” Thresh’s breath is warm on his cheek. “You’d be so _empty._ What were you following? A breeze?” As he talks he strokes him and Yone is too sensitive. Too alive to feel this way. 

“No,” he speaks, finally, and his noise is rewarded with a pleasing twist around his cock. 

“You shouldn’t lie to yourself. Or me.”

The bed seems to fall away beneath them, space rearranging to fit Thresh’s needs. For a moment Yone falls and all he can hear is the terrifying rush of air in his ears. Shame overwhelms him now. _What is he doing?_ Once he had honor and duty and now he has angry, _bitter_ failure. All of his resolve leeched away by a simpering demon, and Yone _lets_ him. He growls, fidgets when soft ground reforms under him. Kicks his heels against the floor. 

Thresh hushes him gently and his hands are back, stroking up Yone’s sides and helping him roll over onto his knees. The contact is shockingly intense and Yone blames that on the blindfold. Every neverending second is spent waiting for the next. 

“Don’t focus on the wind. Focus on me.” 

“I can’t,” Yone bites out. He can’t focus because if he does he’ll wonder how he let this go so far in the first place. 

The demon presses heavily against his back and Yone feels his wrists abruptly freed. He falls onto his hands and knees now, the weight of Thresh despicably close on his skin. Sly fingers squeeze his backside. Yone wants to tear off his blindfold but he knows if he reaches up to try then he will collapse, and it’s not something he can take off anyway. Everything is strange in the spirit realm.

“You can’t?” Thresh repeats, licking a long, stunningly real stripe up the edge of his ear. His hips roll slowly against Yone’s, enticing. “Don’t worry, I’ll _help_ you.”

“I don’t want your help—” Yone gasps as one of his hands is pulled behind him. He tips down to lean precariously on his elbow, nose almost brushing the ground, ass raised high. Thresh guides his fingers to his own entrance. 

“Do this yourself, then.”

Shakily, Yone works himself wide. He probes inside, first one finger, then three. Embarrassment and arousal makes his face hot as he hears the sounds, loud in the silence. The stretch is a sour burn and at one point Yone pulls his fingers out and sucks on them in an attempt to ease the discomfort. Thresh chuckles when he does, somewhere behind him, and Yone’s humiliation grows. 

“Poor, unsatisfied soul,” he croons. “You’re tired of it, aren’t you? Having to fix everything? Having to live by your honor and die by your duty?”

Yone huffs when he finds that sweet spot inside of himself. “No.”

Thresh loops Yone’s long hair tightly around his claws and he _pulls_ , snapping his head back meanly. Yone cries out. He can’t see but he can imagine the fangs. 

“Then why are you _here?”_ Demonic. There’s an otherworldly echo in his voice and Yone’s fingers bump that spot again and his vision flashes and he _might_ be leaking white onto the ground below but he can’t tell. 

_Am I tired of it?_ Thresh yanks his fingers free and Yone feels the _bump_ of his cock nudging against him. He tries to turn his head to look behind him, even without sight. But the hand in his hair keeps him painfully steady. 

“I find you—fascinating.” The tip of Thresh’s cock sinks in and his words turn cruel. It _stings._ Yone can’t focus on anything else. “You had so much potential in life and accomplished _nothing._ ” Yone chokes. He tries pulling his head away so he might hide his failure, to no avail. Thresh is too deep—he’s reaching too far. No one’s _ever_ been this far before.

He tries to pry his hair loose with his free hand—desperate, struggling to breathe.

“I suppose you’re the type of flower that only blooms after death.” Maliciously sweet now, as his body finally fits against Yone’s. He sounds like he’s everywhere at once, and he might actually be. 

Thresh doesn’t wait. He pulls out almost completely and snaps his hips back, filling him in one brutal thrust. Yone wails. He can’t help it. Thresh mercifully releases his hair and Yone has a moment of respite before the demon’s tormenting hands wraps around his horns instead. This time when Thresh pulls out he drags him backwards onto his cock, helpless and flailing. _Yes._ It feels good, somehow it feels impossibly good.

 _“Imagine if you hadn’t strayed off the path. You’d be so empty.”_ The sentence echoes in his head. Yone understands the pity in Thresh’s tone now. Laughter is cold on his neck. He tries to angle his hips when he’s tugged back and his voice cracks. 

“Please—” He whimpers, feeling like a failure. A deadman. Yone doesn’t know what he’s asking for. The pleasure is too obsessive. 

Thresh lets his horns go and he sags against the ground, limp and full. The magic shrouding his eyes abruptly lifts and Yone blinks, bleary eyed and defeated. He looks over his shoulder and this time he gets to see him. Sable hair wild behind him, ungodly eyes narrow with lust. Thresh leans in far too close. Not to kiss him, just to gloat.

“Doesn’t it feel good, to be intimately acquainted with death?” 

Anything but _yes_ would be a lie. It _does_ feel good. It feels good to let go and forget about responsibility and honor. Yone pants, matching Thresh’s movements as he starts again. A lovingly harsh tempo. He strokes himself too, messy and slick with need. Fixated on that _feeling_ and _only_ that feeling. Not his life, not his death, and definitely not the wind. 

Thresh’s thrusts become more frantic and Yone can only try and keep up. He might be nothing, a worthless soul to play with. That would be okay as long as he gets to feel this way. The demon slams against him one final time and stills, a pleased purr rumbling from his throat. Yone squirms. _Not enough._

His own release is tortuously near but Thresh— _No, don’t—_ pulls out. Yone mourns the loss silently. He glances behind to see him settling back on the ground. Sand—he realizes. Fine blood-red sand. For one timeless second he thinks that something doesn’t make sense. 

“Here, pet,” Thresh beckons, eyes on Yone’s weeping cock, and the longing catches up to him. He scrambles closer, dripping, hooked by passion. Thresh welcomes him back, claws stripes down his back as Yone straddles him before reaching down to finish him off. 

Yone’s vision flares white when he finally comes. Might as well be blind again. He sags against Thresh, supported by his sharp hands.

“It’s a pity,” Thresh murmurs in his ear. Somehow he sounds a lifetime away. Yone is so _tired_ —why’s he so tired? “You’re one soul I don’t get to keep. Not _yet.”_

***

It must be just before dawn. Yone bolts upright, drenched in sweat and wide awake. His hands fly to his blades and it’s not until he draws them and turns—preparing for some unknown threat—that he realizes he’s completely alone.

Or—as alone as one could be with this mask. Yone glances around. His camp is untouched, hidden quietly in the forest. 

_A dream._ It didn’t _feel_ like a dream. Yone’s struggled with that since—since he’s come back. Everything is too real now, even when he’s sleeping. He touches the mask on his face. 

_Only a strange dream._

Deep down, a nagging _obsessive_ whisper tells him it was something beyond that.

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually kinda hard to write because i had to decide exactly how to set it? like i know the spirit blossom skins are canonISH but then you throw in the path and the current yone vs spirit blossom yone and the fact that in sb the skins are representative of the folklore. and then thresh has a pretty different personality in the spirit bonds vs in game and in lore. so i tried to write sb thresh how i thought a mesh of his in game personality would be like? this culminated in me having too many tabs open to figure out what they're like cause i've never written thresh (or yone obv) before. in the end i decided to really hone in on the main idea of Thresh's sb skin description. 
> 
> >> "An ancient demon of obsession, Thresh delights in tormenting the spirits of those he deems as flawed, but blossoming with potential." hopefully that came through ;~; there were actually a couple themes i tried to push through with this but i won't talk about them because it's smut and i feel silly. 
> 
> if you liked this feel free to find me on twitter (@shxmes) where i usually just talk about talon and whatever tf i'm writing. or my tumblr (@no-shxmes) where my ask box is always open. kudos, comments, etc are super super appreciated! i try to respond to every comment. :^) thank you so much for any and all support!


End file.
